


Being Held Down

by wetdandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gangbang, Louis-centric, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when they start noticing how much weaker Louis is compared to them.  OT5 gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> Born from this gifset:  
> http://stylinnuendo.tumblr.com/post/94851540150/14-08-14  
> Saw this and was like holy shit, Louis is so much weaker than Liam and then I couldn't get this out of my head. I mean, look at him! Louis can't even like get out of the hug D: He's so small and adorable
> 
> and this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZUkR96rAEQ  
> Like Louis isn't even shown working out here LOL while Harry, Liam, and Zayn are like doing push-ups and boxing and lifting weights it's like what...
> 
> As always, please don't EVER show this to the boys! Especially this! Because this is basically just smut...xD

They're horsing around backstage before they have to go on when Liam first notices it. 

Louis has a bad habit of finding a way out of gym time, preferring to run around and prank them rather than actually lifting weights.  Liam just thinks it's all in good fun until he realizes that the four of them are gaining strength rather quickly while Louis stays stagnant.  He's still toned and buff and a sight for sore eyes, but he's not as strong as the rest of them.

They're arm wrestling for fun, and Louis loses his round against Niall almost instantly.  He laughs it off, obviously not bothered by it, but Liam can't stop noticing how Louis doesn't even stand a chance.  He's fascinated and he stays silent as Louis loses to both Zayn and Harry in the matter of seconds.  There's a flush now on the older boy's cheeks and he looks determined as he turns to face Liam.

He loses, of course, since Liam is the strongest of them all, and now there's a small pout on his lips.

"You can try again, if you want, with two hands."

"Is that a challenge?" asks Louis, a determined glint to his eyes.  He doesn't take offense though, this time using two of his hands and his weight to try and win against Liam.

It's hardly a challenge, and Liam watches, still as fascinated as before, as Louis strains uselessly to pull his hand down.  It shouldn't be as hot as it is, but the way Louis is trying his best and utterly failing is turning him on beyond belief.  It goes on for a minute before Liam takes pity on Louis and he's moving his arm down despite Louis' struggles.  Louis almost falls over because of the sudden movement, and it's only thanks to Harry's arm snaking around his waist that he doesn't. 

 _Jesus_.  He can probably pick up Louis and hold him down without even feeling Louis' struggles.  Louis is flushed pink now, and he's determinedly not meeting any of their eyes, even as he's pretending as if his strength isn't a big deal.

Which it really isn't, but now Liam can't get the image out of his mind.

They're called on stage before Liam can calm down, and it's all he can do to concentrate on singing.  He's hyper aware of where Louis is on stage, and he gives up all pretenses halfway in-between one of their songs.  He's bear hugging Louis, and Louis is wiggling out of his grip but unable to get out of it because of how much _weaker_ he is.  Louis gives up on trying to escape, huffing a sigh and punching Liam's side weakly in retaliation.  Liam's harder than a rock, and it's only because he's scared that Louis' will feel it that he's letting go.  It's adorable the way Louis shoots a glare at him and even gives a little foot stomp in anger.

"Really, Payno," scowls Louis as soon as Liam's a normal distance away from him, and Liam can only shrug helplessly in the face of Louis' grumbling. 

The next time he notices it is when Louis is struggling to open one of their glass jars.  His cheeks are flushed from exertion, and his tiny hands barely cover the jar's lid.  He's trying to be nonchalant, but Liam can't tear his eyes away from the scene.  Louis attempts the task for about a minute before giving up and sidling up to Zayn's side.

Zayn blinks, before taking the jar into his own hands and easily propping it open.  "Thanks, Zaynie," Louis singsongs before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Jesus," he breathes out quietly, and he thinks he's quiet but Zayn hears him anyway.  Zayn arches an eyebrow at him and Liam can feel himself flush.  "It's just he's so much like a girl," he finishes lamely, but Zayn doesn't laugh.

"Yeah," Zayn agrees just as quietly, and Liam thinks that maybe he isn't as alone in this as he thought.

The thing is Louis isn't soft like girls and he's all hard toned muscles, but he elicits some kind of protective urge in Liam.  He's small, tiny really, and he's so much _weaker_ than them that it makes Liam want to hold him and never let go.  And tiny little incidents like this only spur the urge on even more.

"Do you ever just want to - " he starts and then pauses, confused on how to even _ask_ Zayn such a weird question, but Zayn just nods along.

"I know," he whispers, "he's just so adorable, sometimes he can't reach the top shelf in the grocery stores?  He has to jump to get it," he ends in a reverent tone and Liam flushes at just the thought of it.

"Oh god," he breathes out.

"Once he asked me to carry something for him because he couldn't lift it."

They both don't say anything as the image of that cross their minds and when Louis bounces back into the room, happily eating the food that was contained in the jar they both jump guiltily.

Louis looks suspicious, "What are you two planning over there?"

"Nothing!" Liam squeaks out, only serving to further Louis' suspicions.  Louis doesn't comment on it though, instead walking over and squeezing inbetween Zayn and Liam.  Liam wraps and arm around Louis' waist, and surprisingly Louis doesn't pull away.

Liam doesn't realize how much they actually manhandle Louis until every incident turns him on beyond belief.  They're in an interview and Harry has his arms locked around Louis, and when Louis struggles to stand, Harry easily pulls him back down.  It continues on beyond that; sometimes they'll be lounging around in their break room and Zayn would simply tug Louis' hand when he's passing by and Louis would simply fall into Zayn's lap.  He's light, the thing is, and Louis doesn't have the strength to resist them when they pull on him.

It becomes remarkable easy to manhandle Louis.  It's easy to pull on his hand to lead him somewhere and Liam purposefully holds a little too tight and a little too long so that Louis would strain to get away.  And if he held Louis down as a punishment for the multiple pranks he had to endure, well, it was all in good fun in the end.  Louis doesn't seem to notice Liam's growing fascination with their differences in strength, and it's with a thrill that Liam realizes that he's _used_ to it.  He's used to being weaker than the rest of them, and somehow it translates to the little things during the day.  It gets so bad that Liam even gets turned on in the gym when he doesn't see Louis in there.

It all comes to a head on one of their rare days off.  They're gathered in Liam's flat, on his huge couch in front of the TV, watching one of the football matches.  There's popcorn and soda and Louis is energetically watching the game and being a little shit as usual. 

"Why do you even have a couch this big?" questions Louis during one of the commercial breaks, and Liam shrugs in response.

"It's comfortable."

"Mmmm," he lets out a breathy little sound that goes straight to Liam's groin, "it is, isn't it?"  He wiggles back into the couch and subsequently more into Harry's side.  Harry stiffens at the touch, but he doesn't pull away, and suddenly the air feels more tense.

Louis' team loses, and he's indignant, arguing loudly with Niall about how his team should have won.  The argument gets intense and then suddenly they're play wrestling.  Niall easily wins, pinning Louis down until Louis is pressed flush against the couch. 

Louis struggles uselessly, his little hands pressing hard against Niall's shoulders without having any visible effect.  He's giggling though, even as he's wiggling to try and get out of Niall's grasp, and suddenly Liam is hard. 

He exchanges glances with Zayn and Zayn's eyes are just as blown with lust as his and Liam's surging forward before he even knows what he's doing.  He's encircling Louis' wrists with just one of his own hands, and Louis tilts his head to look back at Liam mid-giggle.

"Liam?"

"You can't escape, can you," he asks, even though it isn't a question.

"Oi!  Are you making fun of me?" Louis pouts, and he renews his efforts to try and escape Liam's grasp.  It's futile, really, Louis doesn't stand a chance against the two of them.  He meets Niall's glance over Louis', and he's delighted to see that Niall's also breathing a bit too fast for it to be normal.

"Okay," Louis stops moving and he's still smiling, not catching on to the tense air in the room.  "But it's two against one, you can't possibly expect me to win."

"Yeah," Harry speaks up for the first time in a while and Liam startles at the sound of his voice.  They're all turned on, really, and Louis has no idea what he's doing to all of them with the way he's uselessly straining at their tight grip.  His cheeks are flushed pink and his smile is exasperated and his hair is mussed up by their play fighting.  He's a sight to behold, and if Liam wasn't currently holding Louis down, he probably would have taken a picture.

"Are you getting hard?" Niall blurts out, and Louis' flush becomes even more intense, spreading to color the entirety of his cheeks.

"What?!" Louis squeaks, and he renews his struggles against their tight grip.  "I'm not!"

"You are," comes Harry's low drawl, and before any of them can react, Harry's reaching downward and fondling Louis. 

Louis yelps and then as Harry continues to stroke him, lets out a soft breathy moan.  All four of them still at the sound, and suddenly things don't seem fun anymore.  It's tense, and Louis catches on, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, guys, this isn't really funny - Hazza, stop touching me!"   Harry stills his movements, but his eyes are shot with lust and Louis looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"You can be hard, if you want," murmurs Liam before he even knows what he's saying.

"It doesn't disgust you guys?" asks Louis, in a small voice, and Liam can't help the way his hands tighten around Louis' smaller wrists.

"No, quite the opposite, really," responds Zayn, who has finally moved forward to rest a hand on Louis' cheek.  Louis looks confused, and he's blinking rapidly as he tries to withhold a moan as Harry's hand starts moving again.

"It's just been a fantasy of mine," Louis admits quietly, "to be held down and," he pauses, his flush becoming even more visible and his voice dropping a few decibels lower, "fucked."

"We could do it for you if you like," Niall says promptly, sounding overeager.

"But aren't you guys straight?"

"Not as straight as I thought," Liam admits.  "I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"We all have," agrees Zayn quietly.

"You guys really want to fuck me?"

"Yes," growls Harry, and then he's helping Niall flip Louis over so he's on his stomach.  Louis lets out a startled hiss at the sudden action and then once more when Harry pulls his skin-tight jeans down.

He's beautiful, his arse up in the air and his hands still being restrained by Liam. 

"Jesus," breathes out Liam, and his grip tightens on Louis' wrists as the image in front of him unfolds.  Harry's rimming Louis, his pink tongue darting in and out of Louis' hole, drawing little whimpers and yelps from the still-restrained singer. 

"Oh my god," hisses Louis, weakly trying to escape Liam's grasp as Harry gets more and more into it.  

It goes on for a good few minutes before Zayn returns.  He's got lube in his hand and he uncaps it and Liam almost stops breathing for a second at the way Zayn starts coating Harry's dick with the liquid.  They're really doing this.  They're going to gangbang Louis.

Louis doesn't seem to notice, still thrashing about on the soft cushions from Harry's ministrations.  When Harry pulls away and slips a finger in, his back goes straight and he releases a startled whimper. 

"How tight is he?" asks Niall, who had retreated to the other side of the couch and is now languidly pulling at his own cock.

"So tight," murmurs Harry in a loving tone.  "Have you ever been fucked before, Lou?  I can barely get," he paused, slipping another finger in and drawing a small grunt from Louis, "two fingers in here."

"Only with a dildo," Louis whispers, so soft that they all have to strain to hear it.                                                   

"Fuck," says Niall in a reverent tone, and silently Liam agrees with him.  That they're going to be the first ones to _defile_ Louis is making his heartbeat flutter erratically and he's leaning downward and swallowing Louis' small whimpers with a bruising kiss.  Louis kisses back just as fiercely but wrenches his head away to let out a pathetic hiss as Harry adds another finger. 

"Oh god," breathes Louis softly, his hands clenching uselessly at Liam's smooth couch.  Harry scissors his fingers and Liam groans at the sight of Louis' glassy eyes. 

All too soon, Harry is removing his hand and taking his place at the end of Louis.  Louis stiffens when Harry grabs his hips and positions his cock on top of his bum.  "Fuck," murmurs Louis, his eyes blown wide and he's quivering underneath Harry's hands.

"Are you nervous, Lou?" asks Harry, fondly drawing soothing circles on the side of Louis' hip.  Louis bites his lips before nodding once and then yelping when Harry uses his other hand to circle his exposed hole.  He slips his finger back in, swirling it around before shoving another finger in next to it.  He crooks his fingers upward, grazing Louis' prostrate with the tips of them and drawing a startled yelp from Louis. 

"Are you ready?" asks Harry, softly and if the rest of the boys weren't holding their breath they probably wouldn't have heard it.  Louis nods, almost imperceptibly, and Harry is sinking in as soon as the motion is done.

Louis' arms immediately give out, and his chest is laying flush onto the couch as Harry bottoms out.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck," curses Louis, and Liam can't help reaching out and running his hands through Louis' soft hair. 

Harry doesn't move, and Zayn and Liam take it upon themselves to ensure Louis' okay.  Zayn kneels and kisses him softly, and Liam continues stroking his hair.  Louis pulls away after a minute, and pushes himself backward onto Harry's cock.

Harry gets the message and after fixing his grip on Louis' hips starts to move.  He's gentle at first, but as Louis starts to whimper and moan, Harry's eyes darken and the pace increases.  He starts slamming in and out and the sounds of Louis' plump bottom hitting Harry's thighs fill the room for a few minutes. 

Louis' turning red now, and his hands are scrambling for purchase on the couch.  He's trying to get back on all fours, but at the angle and speed Harry's going is unable to do much but take it. 

"Holy shit," breathes Niall, "you're _wrecking_ him, Harry."

A husky chuckle escapes Harry, and he slows down, giving Louis a small break.  "I am, aren't I?" he says smugly, moving out slowly and then slamming back in deep.  Louis whimpers at the end of each slam, looking absolutely wrecked as Harry continues to slowly move. 

"Are you alright, Louis?" asks Zayn, pressing small kisses to Louis' forehead.  Louis' eyes are fond as he smiles up at Zayn, and Zayn exhales harshly at the sight.

"Wanna suck you off," mutters Louis, and Zayn's eyes widen. 

"Are you sure, baby?" he asks.

Louis nods, struggling to stabilize himself on his elbows as Harry continues to move in and out.  He fails a few times, falling forward as Harry slams in particularly hard, and it becomes almost like a game between the two of them.   It's utterly hot the way Louis keeps on falling forward, and in the end Zayn gets impatient and shoves his erect dick against Louis' lips. 

Louis giggles and Harry slows, and Louis is able to open his mouth and swallow some of Zayn's cock.  Zayn throws his head back at the sensation, one hand twisting itself into Louis' soft strands. 

"Oh God, Louis," moans Zayn and Louis looks pleased as he continues to bob his head up and down.  He gets into it, and Liam doesn't even want to blink, he's so scared to miss a second of it.  Louis' kittenish since it's his first time sucking a dick and he keeps on releasing Zayn's cock with a pop in an attempt to breathe.  He's not experienced, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm, and he doesn't even complain when Harry shoves in hard and subsequently makes Louis' eyes water as he chokes on Zayn's dick.

It continues like that for a few good minutes, before Harry starts moving in and out of Louis at an insane pace, obviously close.  Louis releases Zayn with a startled sound before burying his face into the couch to muffle his small whimpers. 

"Fuck, Lou, you're so fucking hot," pants Harry and he's pulling out after a few thrusts and coming all over Louis' back.  Louis yelps, but before he can say anything, Zayn is lifting Louis' head up by his hair so that they're looking eye to eye.  Louis blinks in surprise at the sight of Zayn's erection so close to his face, and then whimpers pathetically as Zayn paints his face with his come.

"Holy shit," says Niall, and he moves closer from where he had been jacking off slowly.  "I probably shouldn't have but..." he holds out his phone and Liam watches intently as the video shows a startled Louis being drenched in come.  It's utterly hot, and suddenly all he wants to do is be inside Louis.

Niall doesn't protest when Liam moves forward, flipping a cum-covered Louis onto his back and probably ruining his couch forever.  Louis makes a sound of protest, but he's too weak to struggle much. 

"God, Lou," murmurs Liam, "you're so _tiny_."

Louis frowns, his lips still glistening with Zayn's cum and his cheeks flushed from the exertion of being fucked hard.  "I am _not_ tiny, Liam."

Liam ignores him, reaching underneath Louis to get some of Harry's come on his fingers.  He uses it as lubricant before shoving deep into Louis.

Louis lets out a startled gasp, and his arms come up around Liam.  Louis' nails are blunt, but they still hurt as they dig into him.  It feels good though, helping to stop him from coming right there.  After all, he's been thinking about this for weeks, about Louis held pliant underneath him and unable to escape.

He presses closer to Louis, holding him down with just his weight, and twists his hips experimentally.  Louis whimpers, and his hands are restless, pushing uselessly at Liam's broad shoulders.  It barely has any force at all, and Liam shoves deeper in, watching as Louis' expression changes as he gets deeper and deeper.

"Liam!" Louis mouths, but before he can say much more, Liam captures his lips into a kiss.  He shoves his tongue in, enjoying the small kittenish whimpers coming from the held-down singer and he continues to slowly move his dick in and out.  He pulls away eventually, and smirks at the sight of Louis' bruised lips.

"Can I like," he pauses, struggling to find the right words to express what he wants, "hold you down and you try to escape?"

"What?" asks Louis, blinking cloudy blue eyes up at him.  "Does that get you off?"

Liam nods, reaching upward and gently removing Louis' arms from around his shoulders.  Louis lets him, and Liam easily pins both of Louis' arms down.

Louis strains at the tight grip, and Liam gets a thrill from the way Louis has absolutely no chance of winning.  Even at his full strength, Liam is easily able to hold him down and it really shouldn't turn him on so much, but it _does_ , and as he continues to move in and out of Louis, the small struggles Louis continues to give is what makes him come in the end.

He almost whites out at the sensation, and he's grateful for Niall who takes Louis from his embrace. 

Louis looks absolutely wrecked, his bottom lip ruined by the way he keeps on biting on it nervously, his hair sweaty and mussed up by the multiple hands running through them, and the come still drying on his body and slowly leaking out of his hole. 

Niall's gentle in his touches, and he slowly works Louis onto his dick. They're sitting on the couch, and Louis can't control his whimpers as he learns how to ride Niall.  Niall's murmuring instructions to him, but Liam's still coming down from his orgasm and can't actually understand the words.  

Louis doesn't seem to be doing much of the riding; Niall's working him up and down with his hands and it's so _hot_ that Louis is light enough that Niall can do it without much trouble. 

It's slow and agonizing the pace Niall sets, but it's good for a wrecked Louis who's still reeling from being fucked for the first time.  Louis is whimpering softly into where he's buried his face into Niall's neck, and the three sated boys watch contentedly as Niall and Louis fuck slowly. 

Louis comes when Niall wraps a hand around him, painting Niall's chest with his come. 

Niall fucks him through it, even when Louis pushes weakly at his chest.  "Niall," he breathes out softly, and he's cut off when Niall draws him into a sweet kiss.

"Sorry, babe," whispers Niall, "I can't come just like this.  Is it alright if I go harder?"

Louis' nodding even before Niall finishes speaking, and Niall's answering smile is brilliant.  Louis' limbs are pliant and it's easy enough for Niall to maneuver them until Louis is on all fours again.  Louis whimpers loudly when Niall enters him, burying his face into the crook of his elbow in attempt to silence himself. 

"Is it okay?" asks Niall, with a tinge of worry. 

"I'm fine.  Have at it, love."

 Niall hesitates for only a second, but when Louis doesn't protest, he starts to thrust.  It's slow at first, but when Louis only quivers and moans, he speeds up until he's going just as fast as Harry was.  The sight is erotic, and the way Niall's hands are slipping on Louis' hips only helps add to the picture.

Niall's stamina is extraordinary and they watch as Louis starts to lose it.  His moans increase in intensity and he's starting to whimper loudly as Niall continues to slam in and out of him.  "Niall, _please_ ," Louis begs softly, and that seems to be all Niall needs because he's pulling out and coming all over Louis' bum.

Louis yelps at the sensation and Niall falls next to Louis, panting heavily. 

Zayn makes his way over, and there's a smile on his face as he trails a finger through Niall's cum.  Louis weakly swats at Zayn's hand, but Zayn doesn't take the warning for what it is, splaying his hand through the cum and then smearing it into Louis' skin.

Louis lets out a breathy moan at the sensation before flipping himself over and glaring balefully at Zayn.  Before he can protest though, Zayn's lifting Louis' legs and hooking them over his shoulders, using his strength to scoot Louis closer to the edge of the sofa.

"Is it okay, babe?" asks Zayn, his hands dancing along Louis' leg and Louis looks conflicted for a second.  "I didn't get to be inside you yet," he murmurs and that decides it. 

Zayn slides in easily, drawing a pained whimper from Louis.  He barely gives Louis anytime to adjust, sliding in and out and drawing some of Liam's come out.  It's slow and languid, and Louis' eyes are closed as Zayn continues thrusting.

When Zayn comes, he sprays it all across Louis' chest, some hitting his chin and drawing a startled hiss from Louis. 

Louis looks drained, but he murmurs a soft thanks when Harry comes with wet towels.  

They clean him off before carrying him to the shower to wash off.  Louis falls asleep halfway through the shower and when he's curled up in Liam's bed, the four of them position themselves around him.

Liam's stroking Louis' hair, Harry's spooning him, Niall's already fast asleep to the side, and Zayn's cuddling Louis from the front.  It's comfortable, and Liam falls asleep, sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, why is Louis so hot ;-; I just get off on bottom!louis so hard.  
> If people like...I might write another one HAHA because I have this headcanon of A/B/O verse Louis helping the band (cuz he's not in it, just harry's old childhood friend) during their ruts and then getting claimed during his heat and being super confused because he thought their arrangement was just casual?


End file.
